


All So Clear

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: The first and last person he's loved.





	All So Clear

Fiona is the first person he's loved. He does love her. It's not the same love though. It's cooled over the years, without seeing her, talking to her, not even a letter. He knows it's Jimmy's fault, but he can't help the way he feels. 

He can't help that Tig is the first person to really catch his eye after Fiona. It's not a sudden epiphany, has been building for years. It comes to a head finally and Chibs slams him up against the bar and kisses him roughly, letting out the tension that's been building up between them. 

Tig is the first person he brings home. Never had any of his other fucks set foot inside his apartment before. He didn't bring them home. He kept them up at the club, fucked them in his dorm. He brings Tig home and fucks him into the mattress, lets him stay the night because Tig is different, the first person he's cared about this much since Fiona. 

Tig is the first person he feels jealousy over. He watches moodily from the pool table as some blonde croweater slides her arms around Tig's neck and kisses him. He growls softly and walks over to them, peeling the woman off of Tig. “Sorry, he's busy.” He pushes her lightly and she glares at him, but stalks away, getting the hint when he gives her a pointed look.

“What the fuck, man?” Tig glares at Chibs.

Chibs glares right back. “You're mine.”

“The fuck I am. I'm not your bitch or your Old Lady. Fuck off.” Tig snarls, turning away and slamming back a shot of whiskey.

“You're mine, Tig, and I don't like sharing.” Chibs grabs Tig's wrist and drags him back to the dorms. It's lucky they're the only two here besides a passed out Juice. This little scene isn't meant for the prying eyes of their brothers.

He shoves Tig inside his room. Tig turns around and glares at him. “What the fuck is your problem, Chibs?”

Suddenly Chibs realises his mistake. He's made Tig aware of how he feels about him. That was never supposed to happen. Tig was never supposed to find out. There was no need for him to know since it was unlikely that he would even feel the same way. He says nothing.

A smirk creeps onto Tig's face. “I get it. You're jealous.” 

Chibs doesn't say a word, just stares at Tig with dark eyes, trying to figure out a way around this. 

“Aren't you? Well, that's cute, but I don't do jealousy, Chibs. We're nothing but fuck buddies anyway.” Tig shrugs carelessly and makes to leave the room.

Chibs stands in his way. Tig is the first person since Fiona that he doesn't want to leave him. He reaches up, tangles his fingers in Tig's curls and pulls him into a kiss. 

Fiona may be the first person he loved, but Tig is the last person he'll love.


End file.
